mighty morphin power rangers and the crisis on cyberton
by C.D.Helt
Summary: another crisis has begun between the universe of cybertron and angel grove. why is optimus prime in angel grove? what does megatron have against zordon eltar? all this will be answered.
1. prologue

prologue:

**welcome to the city of angel grove, home of the mighty power ranger. they are the protectors of the universe and the galexy. they are fighting a giant robot that only a megazord can destroy. but this wasnt any type of robot, the robot claims to be an alien from a planet known as cybertron.**

kimberly: we cant stop this thing!

jason: who is he?

starscream: I am starscream, surrender to us. or you will die a horrible death.

billy: we will never surrender to you.

all: activating megazord power.

**the zords are released and they all form the megazord.**

tommy: dragonzord!!! (uses his dagger to summon the dragonzord)

**tommy enters the zord and the megazord merges with the original zord.**

starscream:(laughs) you think that can destroy me?(fires his laser canon)

jason: how is this possible?

kimberly: oh no

tommy: we cant let him win.

starscream: your letting me win. face it lord megatron would be so please. (shot) ahhhhh.

**the rangers look to were the firing came from and a godly robot appears.**

trini: who is that?

optimus prime: i am optimus prime, starscream you go back to megatron and tell him we are coming for you.

jason: what?

starscream: oh you wait, megatron will hunt you all for this.

**the rangers exit thier megazord and asked about optimus.**


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1: the war on cybertron

**before time began, there was the allspark. the allspark was the source of our creation and the creation of the planet cybertron. the planet was once peaceful with farmers, gladiators, and military. the world was ruled by 6 primes who built a powerful artifact that only one worthy would use it. the artifact would make the robot a prime and it was to someone powerful enough to harness it. but one year was all fateful when megatronus, a former gladiator, wanted the matrix of leadership to become a leader of the cybertonians. but the council rejected him which angered megatronus and he fired a laser canon at one of the councils which was the beginning of the end of** **cybertron. orion pax, a constructor for the council was wounded by megatronus, now known to the world as megatron, and the council decides to rebuild orion by giving orion the matrix of leadership. and with the power of the matrix it transformed orion to the most powerful entity of all cybertronians, optimus prime. the war has raged for centries between the autobots (optimus) and the decepticons (lead by megatron). the war became too much, that former leader sentinal prime takes the allspark and sends it to another planet. megatron furious kills sentinal for his transgression and the war was lost. the autobots were left with no choice but to leave cybertron for good. but somehow in 1993, angel grove, a peice of the allspark created a godly being named zordon and he created the morphing grid. the morphing grid is a machine that allows people to morph into powerful warrior that they would later call themselves the power rangers. little did they know that the story behind the morphing grid also dates back to the allspark.**


	3. chapter 2

**chapter 2: **megatrons plan

zedds lair

**zedd:** goldar, i have received a message from something from another planet.

**goldar: **_well, what do they want?_

**rita:** i think i might know what they want. probably the same thing we want.

**goldar: **_and what is that my evil empress?_

**rita: **to destroy the power rangers once and for all.

**(then a voice rings in the communicator)**

**zedd**: who is this? answer me...your emperor.

**voice:** my emperor? i think you might be...mistaken.

**zedd:** WHO ARE YOU?

**voice:** i..am...MEGATRON, BOW TO ME AND LIVE.

**zedd: **no you bow to me.

(megatron and his decepticon army teleport to the room.?

**zedd:** what? i have never see anyone that tall before.

**goldar:** i know who that is. these robots are from the planet cybertron. megatron is might be the key to defeating the power rangers and zordon eltar.

**megatron**: actually i came to this world to find the allspark and soundwave detected a signal that lead straight to earth.

**rita:** are you saying that zordon was made from the fragment of this "allspark" you speak of?

**megatron: **yes and we need it to rule the galexy. now who are these power rangers?

**starscream: **yes...i would love to know. (megatron shoots starscream)

**megatron**: your input is not welcome here you slime.(megatron then turns and views ritas globe) ahh, they are just a bunch of teenagers.

**rita:** look deeper.

**megatron: **(views the fights in thier megazords) so this zordon is making cybertronian machines to defeat thes monsters you make. well, you wont need them. i have my own team to be sent.

**as megatron thinks of his plan, meanwhile in angel grove. the autobots arrive via a spacebridge to our city angel grove.**

**bumblebee: **ratchet, what are we doing in here?

**ratchet:** we have detected peices of the allspark near that building over there.

**ironhide: **optimus, whats our next move?

**optimus: **we wait till we are ready to reveal ourselves to the power rangers.


End file.
